Kratos
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue • voiced by Saitou Chiwa "Ha ha ~ When you defeat Saint ~ Maybe you'll be qualified to challange me." ─ On summon. "?" ─ Defeated. "?" ─ Ultimate. "?" ─ On selection. "?" "?" "?" "?" "?" Interactions "Why did you knock my head, do you want to fight me?" ─ Touch. "Uhhh...I want to bite you back." ─ Kiss. "It can't be wiped off, Hottie left the mark~" ─ Massage. |htmlSynergies = Bio Kratos is uncontrollable, she acts only on her own will. She has a strong presence in the Academy, and no one dares to disturb her. Amorous, she pretends to chase Hottie but cares for Saint as well. Tale: Faithful Vows Once upon a time on the continent of GXB, a rebellion broke out in Perity. Most Battle Girls were studying in the Academy at the time, with the exception of Hottie, who came back to her homeland because of a promise made to her. Soon enough, a huge group of rebels besieged the capital claiming they'd capture Hottie, the famous beauty from Perity, as the rebel leader's bride. A kidnapping attempt towards Hottie happened shortly after the siege began. While it was prevented by the soldiers, she was hurt in the process, needing to be taken to the healer's care. The siege dragged on for days, and while both sides were exhausted, neither was able to claim a decisive victory. One night, scouts reported to the general defending the city that enemy reinforcements were on their way. ─ Is this the ending for us? ─ The general couldn't help but think in face of such news. Everyone in the capital walked around with a somber expression on their faces. With their numbers bolstered, the rebels soon launched yet another attack against the city at dawn. While the capital's troops tried their very best, they soon started to be overwhelmed by the enemy's vicious assault. The general was about to surrender Hottie to the rebels for the sake of his people when a white figure was spotted at the horizon. Shining in the morning sun, some thought that the goddess herself had come down to earth to answer their pleas. She held a halberd decorated with a bouquet of roses, and a silver armor could be seen from beneath her otherworldly wedding dress. Both sides were shocked to see such an elegant being walk so confidently into the battlefield. The rebel leader brashly addressed her: ─ Who are you? This is no place for someone like you! Leave now before I have my men crush you! The woman pointed her halberd towards the leader. ─ Is it you the one who announced you'd capture Hottie, my future wife, as your bride? ─ Your future wife? HAHAHAHAHA... ─ The rebel leader and his men laughed at her words like it was the funniest joke in the world. ─ I'll take that as a yes then, she said, adopting a battle stance. ─ Remember my name! I am Kratos, and Hottie is my wife! I'll kill anyone and anything that tries to hurt her! She charged at the rebels, her halberd piercing armor and flesh alike effortlessly. Her movements were graceful and lethal, painting the battlefield with the blood of the rebels while her dress remained the purest white. ─ KRATOS! She is the GODDESS of WAR! The one-woman army! ─ The capital's troops cheered at her battle dance. The rebels started to flee as they witnessed the slaughter of their brothers in arms. Their leader didn't have such luck, soon finding Kratos' halberd through his chest. After defeating great part of the rebels and routing the rest, Kratos was received inside the city with a hero's welcome. ─ Lead me to Hottie, she said. ─ I am here to fulfill my promise to marry her. Such a faithful vow. The city was beaming after being saved by such a glorious woman. Hottie was mostly recovered from her ordeal with the kidnapper, so she soon joined her bride-to-be. ─ A wedding is to be prepared! Cheer up! Boys, we've got work to do! ─ the general said to his men. The wedding of Kratos and Hottie was finally going to happen. |hasSkins = 1|availableSkin = 1|availableSkin2 = 1|availableSkin3 = 1|awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1|skinCard2 = 1|skinCard3 = 1}} fr:Kratos Category:3 Stars Category:Agility Category:Front Category:Perity Category:Awakened Category:Blood Awakened